Season 1
Season 1 of of the Wild consists of 20 epsiodes The season premiers on: 2020 Plot overview Three high school students journey throughout America. They meet new villains and new people. Will they be stopped by evil or will evil be stopped by them? History On September 2, Jason said that he is creating the script for epsiode 1 on Tuesday.On September 10, Jason and his team has confirmed that the script for epsiode 1 is completely finished.On September 11, Jason announced that he is officially going to be doing the script for epsiode 2 on October 20. On October 5, Jason released a photo of Dr.Tanak on Instagram!http://letsgoladybug30.com/ Jason later confirmed that there is a cool character is coming out in episode 2.On October 10 Jason confirmed the first two epsiodes are called A New Magical Start and Addie Queen. On October 13, Zoë, Verniece, and Jason confirmed that the script will be made early on October 16. Then, later on October 15 Jason said he will be creating the theme song for Fantasy of The Wild on October 17. Now it is confirmed by Zoë that she is working on the script for episode 2.On the same date Jason released that the 3rd epsiode is called Tanstonium. During October 17 Zoë announced that the script for epsiode 2 will be finished either Friday or Monday. About 3:00 Jason announced that he will be offically he finished editing and typing either on the end of November or the beginning of December. Now on October 18, Zoë is too busy to do the 2nd episode script so Jason took it to do. Also it is confirmed that he is halfway done. It is noted on October 19, that Zoë and Ava quitted. At the same date we revealed that 2 new characters are coming out! The new characters are Prim and Cheyenn. On October 20, Paloma has quitted. And new cast members have been selected Alyssa and Kylee. These two girls are Prim and Cheyenne! On October 21, Jason announced that the 4th Epsiode is called Nemesisanar. Now on October 22, Jason announced on Instagram that the 5th episode will be called Reflectio.http://letsgoladybug30.com/On October 25, Jason announced that the script for Epsiode 2 is going to be finished on October 31. Then on October 26,Jason annouced that Epsiode 6 is called UO Hacker.http://letsgoladybug30.com/ On October 27, Jason announced that he will be working on episode 3's script on November 1. On October 29, Jason released that the 7th Epsiode is called La Birthdatino. Then on October 30, Jason renamed he renamed Reflectio to Réflexion, because that’s in French language. On November 1, Jason announced that the 3rd epsiode script will be finished on November 29. On November 5th Jason is going to be recording for 3 episodes and Prim is Hazel and Cheyenne is Chloe. On the same date the two girls quitted. On November 6th Susanna will be doing animations and on the same date Jason released 3 new epsiode names. On November 10, Jason now released that they are working on the trailer for episode 1 and 2.Then on November 11th Jason announced that he is working on the 4th and 5th episode and will be officially be finished on December 2nd. Now on November 12th Jason released that the 12th episode is called NewsTube. On November 28th, Jason released that episode 5 will be done in a week. On November 29, Jason has now once again released more episodes and that a Christmas episode will be in Season 1! On December 7th, Jason announced that all episodes will be renamed and that episode 5’s script will be moved back and be done at December 10th. On,December 12th, Jason announced that there will be 20 epsiodes in Season 1 and the air date will be know later than December 2018. At the same date, Jason released that epsiode 6 and 7’s script will be done by December 28th. On December 19th, Jason announced that some episodes will be deleted and replaced and so far only now 8 episodes are released. On December 26th, Jason announces that the 9th episode is renamed.On January 20th, the air date was pushed back... On January 22nd, Jason announced that a new hero would appear in episode 10. Episodes * A New Magical Start * The First Villian! Addie Queen * The New Town! Tanstonium * The Giant! Nemisisanar * The Reflections of Mirrors! Reflectio * The New Teacher! UO Hacker *Worst Birthday Party Ever! The Birthday Ruiner *Cute and Mean! Stuufabomb *The Blue Machine in the Sky! Romomon References | |[[Category:Seasons]]||}} Category:Spiolers Category:Epsiodes